


Heavy

by softie_XL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Immobility, Other, Poetry, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_XL/pseuds/softie_XL
Summary: Just a random poem about being obese. That's it
Kudos: 17





	Heavy

I struggle to breathe   
with this weight on me  
Hundreds of greedy days  
pinning me down to this bed  
and continues to swell

Creaking and expanding  
like a dangerous balloon  
A mountain of fat stands for me  
A fleshy orb steals the attention  
of millions of eyes with each calorie

It was too much  
Everything is now too big  
Impressing and appalling is my size  
My body outmatched over ten men  
and women

So big  
So inflated  
My belly shakes with hunger  
Or perhaps in fear of  
its next meal


End file.
